The present invention relates generally to a process and apparatus for removing a label from a drum and, more particularly, to a process and apparatus for heating adhesive holding the label to the drum and abrading the label and the adhesive from the drum with a rotating brush.
Once 55-gallon drums have been filled with material and sealed, it is impossible to determine the contents of the drum merely by exterior inspection. Accordingly, preprinted labels containing information regarding container material safety data, date of manufacture, and date of filling are typically applied to drums either immediately before or immediately after filling. Should these labels become detached from the drums, the drum may have to be opened to determine its contents. In some instances, it may be necessary to perform laboratory tests to determine the exact contents of a labeless barrel. In extreme circumstances, the contents may have to be destroyed if the contents cannot be determined with accuracy. In an effort to reduce the time, effort and cost involved in identifying the contents of unmarked drums, manufacturers typically apply labels with fail-safe adhesives which tenatiously bond the labels to the drums.
Although these adhesives significantly curtail the incidence of labels being inadvertently removed from drums, they pose a significant problem to drum reconditioners who must remove the labels before putting the drums back into circulation.
Labels are typically removed from drums by the laborious processes of soaking the barrel in a hot liquid, spraying the labels with hot water, or spraying the labels with high pressure water. Although these processes are adequate for removing labels from drums, they are inadequate to remove the adhesive from the drums along with the labels. Remaining adhesive creates a problem for subsequent barrel reconditioning processes such as painting.
Most drums are painted to make them easy to identify and differentiate from drums holding different contents. Like labels, paint has heretofore been difficult to remove from drums. Due to this difficulty, drums are often repainted without first removing the old paint. This leads to premature cracking of the paint and is, therefore, undesirable.
It is known in the art to remove labels, adhesive, and paint from drums with hand sanding techniques. While this method works well at removing even the label and paint, the process is extremely cost and labor intensive. Furthermore, since there is no way to monitor precisely the pressure of the sanding apparatus on the drum, the abradant must be constantly replaced due to premature wear on the abradant.
Labels may also be removed with caustic chemicals. Disposing of used chemicals, however, poses an environmental hazard. Furthermore, such chemicals are costly and pose a chemical burn hazard to nearby workers.
The difficulties encountered heretofore are substantially limited by the present invention.